The Tale of Sasuke
by Sasuke's Pal
Summary: This is about how Sasuke changed his history.He forgives a person who we thought that he would never forgive. And what's more shocking is the ending. How everyone reacts. Please read! It's really great! Plus I thought I did my best work!


**Chapter 1. Sasuke has a chance to change his future. How will this change the world? "The Tale of Sasuke" **

* * *

It was dark in Orochimaru's hideout. Sasuke sat on his bed wondering what his master was doing. He sighed. It wasn't like him to care about someone else. He got up and walked out to the waterfall where he trained at. He sat himself on the water and closed his eyes. He was pretty tired from Orochimaru's training sessions. Then out of nowhere Naruto jumps in front of him. Sasuke sensed him but didn't move. "Sasuke! Wake up!" He shouted at the missing nin. Sasuke opened his eyes. He wasn't the least surprised. Naruto always yelled at him and always continued looking for him. By now, Sasuke had given up on trying to sever his bond between them. Naruto became a missing nin too. He was determined to stay with his old friend. Sakura had followed them up till now. She worried about Naruto and decided to follow him. She became a missing nin. She eventually found her closest friends.

All three of them sat in the cave. Naruto and Sakura looked reluctantly at Sasuke. He sighed. His comrades never leave. Silence filled the small cave. Then that was broken by Sakura. "So Sasuke, are you still going to take revenge?" She asked. Sasuke didn't answer. Naruto looked over at Sasuke. He stood still and didn't move an inch. "I'm not sure anymore." He said coldly. Sakura smiled. "There really isn't a point in taking revenge. After all, revenge brings nothing good." She replied. Sasuke nodded. This was the first time he actually agreed. Naruto was wide eyed. "Sasuke are you serious?" He asked. "I'm positive. What is the point? I also think that we should return home." He said calmly. Naruto and Sakura nodded. They had no idea that their friend was reasonable.

Walking back to the village was tough. Sasuke had to hide twice as good as the others. If Orochimaru found out, then he would be dead. They began to run till they reached Konoha. Naruto and Sakura, without thinking ran into the village and got caught by the guards. Their faces shown shock. They couldn't believe that Naruto and Sakura were here. Then a figure showed up in front of them. They shot evil glares at him. "Sasuke Uchiha! What brings you here!?" Genma asked. Sasuke smiled. "Surely, I brought them." He walked away. "Keep a close eye on them. Don't let them leave the village." He replied and left Konoha. "Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura shouted. This was betrayal. Sasuke took them home and not himself. Genma and the other guard took them to the Hokage. Naruto screamed and Sakura cried. How could he do this?

Tsunade sat in her office when these two traitors appeared. She was completely angry at them. "I'm going to teach you a lesson!" She slammed her fists into the table. She then walked up to them and punched Naruto. He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Sasuke! Help!" Naruto screamed. Tsunade ran towards Sakura and punched her. She also screamed. They were getting beaten to a pulp.

Sasuke was walking away hearing their screams for help. He felt guilty and he probably knew their punishment would be death. He heard the loudest scream. His name. He heard his name being screamed and along with the words 'help'. Sasuke decided to go back. He ran towards Konoha. When he got there he ran to the Hokage's office. He entered to find a bloody Naruto and Sakura on the floor. His eyes widened. Were they dead or what? "Naruto! Sakura!" He yelled. "Sas...Sasuke?" He heard Sakura whimper. Naruto wasn't speaking, just Sakura. He walked to Sakura and picked her up. Tsunade gave him a fierce look. "Put them down Uchiha!" She yelled. Sasuke walked to Naruto and picked him up. "Sorry, Milady, don't worry about these two. You would have to get through me to get to them." Sasuke said. This made Tsunade angrier. She punched the wall.

Sasuke got them out of Konoha safely. Sakura wasn't as injured so she could heal herself and maybe Naruto. "Sasuke, why did you do that?" She asked. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I thought that they would forgive you two. But they didn't. I'm sorry." He apologized. She smiled at him. "Sasuke, thanks for saving us." She said quietly. Sasuke heard. "Hn." He whispered. "What are you going to do? Orochimaru will probaby hurt you if he finds out." She asked him. "I'm leaving Orochimaru. You guys are coming with me. We're going to live in another Village. One where we don't have to worry about anything." He smiled. Sakura healed Naruto and told him the news. "We're going to another village?" He asked. "Yeah, we leave tonight." He replied. Sakura and Naruto nodded in agreement.

The night went fast. Sasuke was running along with his friends to a small village. It was peaceful when they got there. It really wasn't populated but just for Naruto's pleasure, there was a ramen stand. Sakura stared at Sasuke with amazement. "Where did you find this place?" She asked him. "Uchiha founded it not too long ago. They should accept you because you two are with me. He said softly. "That sounds good." She replied. Sasuke nodded. They watched Naruto eat a lot of ramen. A man walked up to Sasuke. "Long time no see brother." Itachi said which didn't surprise Sasuke. "Well, I do owe you one don't I?" Sasuke replied. Itachi smirked. "So you forgive me?" He asked. Sasuke smiled. "I learned the truth. I'm not mad anymore." He said softly. Itachi walked closer to his brother and poked him on the forehead. "Augh! You always do that!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi walked away into the small village streets. Sasuke looked at his brother and laughed. Naruto and Sakura gave him a worried glance. He looked at them. "What's wrong?" He asked. Sakura was the first to answer. "Why do you act like that?" She asked. He glared at her. "Well, I can't hate anymore. It just seems impossible." He replied. Sakura and Naruto were surprised. That was the entire reason on how Sasuke changed.

"Okay class. Did you like the tale?" The teacher asked. They kids nodded. One asked. "Are the people in that story real?" The teacher looked at them Her eyes shown happiness. "Yes it did. I was Sakura." Sakura replied. The kids looked at her with shock. "What happened to Naruto and Sasuke!?" One of the girls asked. "Naruto is our Hokage! Sasuke serves him as well as going on countless missions." Sakura answered. "What does this have to do with us?" A boy asked. Sakura smirked. "What if that was one of your future teamates? After all, at least three of you will have Sasuke as your sensei." She said. The kids gulped. The girls' eyes shined with brilliance. "We want Sasuke as our Sensei!!!" All of them shouted. Sakura laughed. "Only one girl will possible have him." She said. This created a fight between all the girls. Sakura sighed. _'Apparently, this generation can't forget you either Sasuke.'_ She thought to herself. "Okay class! You're dismissed." She called out. They all exited. "These kids are great listeners after all, right,_ Sasuke_?"

* * *

**That's the end of this one shot. Think about it. Why did she say Sasuke like that? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I mean it! Thanks for reading! This is my second fanfic! Treat it with care! Thank you!**

_**Sasuke's Pal**_


End file.
